


Of the Art of Loving

by Verderbtheit (AndyRiddle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Draco Potter née Malfoy, Draco is five, Extremely Underage, First Dates, Indiscriminate use of Welsh, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/James Potter, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco Malfoy, Naive Draco Malfoy, Non Consensual, Pedophilia, Pedophilia is Completely Normal, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape is completely normal, Romantic Soulmates James and Draco, Romanticized Rape, Some Humor, Underage Sex, Women don't exist in this world, very small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyRiddle/pseuds/Verderbtheit
Summary: A set of stories of the Potter marriage, from how they dated for the firts time to how they came to form a family. A story like any other, a man and his husband of five years... romantic, right?James Potter x Draco Malfoy. AU.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Of the Art of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of a roleplay that I once had.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and I look forward to your comments (I live for them after all).  
> If you want to be able to contact me for rp-ing about something fun (like something hardcore to set an example, although I also go into cute rps of cute couples) or just talk, you can send me an email to lestiansharksun@gmail.com or send me a pm on my fanfiction account https://www.fanfiction.net/~andyriddlesnape

He was the commander Seumas Charlus Potter, although his close ones called him _James_.

He was a tall man, almost five feet tall, and stocky from training in the G.A - the _Gallic Army_ , founded in 1809 when all the small kingdoms close to Britannia were united to give birth to Great Britain. Athletic and fit, his body had been forged to be fit even before military service and even after retirement - one of his main reasons for so much training was fear of gaining weight to a horrible growing beer belly like that Lieutenant Dursley had.

He had served in the G.A honorably for thirty years, devoting each day of that time to honoring his position with courage. He was only a boy of fifteen when he entered. His parents - the lords of one of the most important houses in the country - had reprimanded him saying that James shouldn't enlist, but James hadn't minded.

 _I'm young_ , James had initially told himself, _so I have no desire to compromise my future for now._

He was certainly not wrong: wizards could live up to three hundred years normally, not counting that the yaged very slowly. What was the problem with dedicating a couple of decades to the exercise of duty?

Remus hadn't enlisted, saying he preferred the college to being an Auror. Moony ended up marrying a three-year-old boy and had fathered several little Moonies.

Peter and Sirius instead followed James's lead, enlisting. Over the years, Sirius and Peter drifted away from the military branch and sooner or later formed their families, but James was very stubborn: nothing about fall in love, just serve the country.

The attempts of his mother Euphemius and the frowns of his father Charlus were of no avail, of course. James would never be part of a marriage, or family, until he was an ugly and decrepit old man.

That is why the crisis that he suffered when he was retired with merits at the age of forty is understandable.

His active military period was over, having received a huge retirement pension and a huge house in Londinium (the city that, fun fact, many used to call London) as well as a large number of medals of honor for his merits.

He had been drinking and partying for a year and nine months, enjoying life in his huge house, in addition to going out to various meetings of icons of the moment such as celebrities, politicians and movie actors. It had even given him time to read half the library he had at home. A good life of rest...

But that soon bored him. It was all very monotonous to him, too much for a brave man who only felt alive on the battlefield.

Empty.

Loneliness

He needed some... happiness?.

How was that?

And finally, at the home of one of his friends, he found what he _was_ looking for, what he longed for.

The boy was four years old when he saw him for the first time. When James saw him he was _**automatically**_ captivated.

His _love_ was the son of a retired sergeant, the curmudgeon Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was a snooty man who always raised a trembling eyebrow when saw him - as if he thought about killing James or not. They had always known each other - mostly due to the fact that Malfoy's _wife_ was Sirius's cousin - but they began to get along after James saved him from war in Lyon.

Malfoy had held him in relatively high esteem ever since, even though he still seemed to want to hang James. Lucius invited him to a party ( _but don't get excited, dumb_ the blond had warned the smiling James). At that party, he had met the silver cutie named Draco.

James remembered kneeling in front of the kid and greeting him with a wide, kind smile. "I'm Seumas, but **you** can call me James."

After that, Seumas went to the house of his _friend_ sergeant Malfoy every day to see the boy and talk to him.

Draco's parents were _delighted_ \- at least between delighted and scared - about James' interest in their son, so when the heir of the most important family of the nation asked for the kid's hand as his _wife_ , the parents accepted more than _happy_ \- obviously Malfoy's wife was very excited but Malfoy... well, he had to flatter the _violent_ Malfoy too much

The joy James felt was too much, no doubt.

James couldn't understand how Muggles, ignorant people of over a millennium ago, considered sex between childs and men unnatural, when it was too natural and desirable.

You only had to look at any part of any city in any country to see men walking with a child holding hands and many babies, or men kissing anywhere with little boys; or the fact that everyone came from a marriage between men and boys.

His fiance's other mother was a boy, and one of James's parents was a boy.  
.  
The thing was _unnatural_ was in James's words marrying women and muggle heterosexuality.

Fortunately, he wasn't born in those _archaic and dirty_ times. Luckily the Muggles were more than extinct. The very idea of touching a woman disgusted him and he was glad that women only represented one percent of the world's population and in about a decade they would cease to exist forever.

" _You must stop rambling so much,_ " he chided himself as he knocked on the door of Malfoy's house.

He remembered the purpose of his visit and looked down at himself with a little spell of reflection.

Formal clothes, worthy of a nobleman; elegant black shoes; and the hair... well, he had tried combing it but that had been something without much success. But, hey: _maybe untamed hair, but a handsome man._

Very formal? Maybe but it was necessary: he had invited his little fiance on a date, the first they would ever have, so he had come looking for Draco that night. If James wasn't formal, then Lucius would see to him that he didn't set foot in Malfoy Manor. A lot of hassle but it would be worth it.

James's mind had planned some very romantic things that night and he couldn't wait to accomplish them all...

He rang the mansion bell, twice with a gigantic Potter-brand smile.


End file.
